Truth Be Told
by brittanaislovesantittanyislife
Summary: Beca and Chloe are college students at Barden University in an all girl a capella group called the Barden Bellas. The group is like an all girl family and they know all of each other's secrets. Or so they think...
"And I miss your ginger hair and the way you like to dress..." Beca sings quietly as she remixes "Valerie" and "Timber". She rolls in the chair of the Bella house's DJ room from one side of the sound table to the other messing with the bass beats and vocals.

Silently walking behind her, Chloe speaks up, "My ginger hair wasn't gone for that long, did you really miss me that much?"

"JESUS Chloe! You scared me shitless!" Beca jumps.

"Sorry babe, just harmlessly asking a question." Chloe shrugs.

Beca shakes her head and continues aiming her song towards Chloe this time, "A'won't you come on over! STOP MAKING A FOOL OUT OF MEEEE! A'why don't you come on over Valerieeee?" Chloe is quick to pick up on the sped up tempo of the spectacular Amy Winehouse song and joins in with the back up vocals while walking over and flopping on the couch, "bah bah bahdah bah! bah bah bahdah bah!"

"I would've preferred a higher octave, but those bahs and dahs were good," Beca teases while walking over and resting her head on Chloe's stomach.

"You _know_ my nodes messed up my vocals!" Chloe fumes. She leans over, grabs one of the throw pillows and hits Beca smack dab in the face with it.

Beca shoots up and forces to make out, "I know Chlo, I'm just teasing, chill!" between short and long bursts of laughter. Chloe doesn't seem to be buying it, so Beca kneels down in front of Chloe, puts her hands on Chloe's knees and gives her a sweet kiss. Chloe reflexively kisses her back. "I know you still love me though," Beca whispers so none of the other Bella's will hear. Chloe is already out and proud as a bisexual, but Beca is reluctant to put a label on herself. She knows she loves Chloe, but she doesn't want anyone else to know but Chloe, so Chloe waits for her.

"I do," Chloe admits sheepishly, her face turning red.

"I love you too," Beca says beaming, "but I have work to do." She gives Chloe another quick peck then goes back to her chair to continue her work.

"Whatever," Chloe replies blatantly and settles back into the couch. "Imma take a nap, wake me up if someones dying. **BUT ONLY IF SOMEONE'S DYING.** "

"Will do babe." Beca replies sweetly. She then sits and watches the way Chloe looks so peaceful in her sleep and the way the lights reflect off of Chloe's luscious strawberry hair not hearing someone come in the doorway.

"Woah there Becs, she's not gonna get picked up by a hawk in here. No need to watch her so closely," said the voice.

Beca shook out of her trance and spun towards the doorway to see Fat Amy standing there. "Woah Amy! Didn't hear you come in. How long were you there for again?"

"Like a million minutes. You didn't hear me come in because I've been working on my ninja skills and silence is one of them. Mastered that!" she rambles. "Anyway, why are you watching Chloe like a hawk?"

"Ummmm..." Beca racks her brain for unused excuses. "Oh! Um, I want to make sure that she's still breathing. You know, they always go in their sleep," she mumbles nervously.

Amy narrows her head and nods slowly like she's trying to decipher Beca. "Liar!" she finally says after an agonizing silence. "You think I don't know that somethings up? You and Chloe have been super close lately. Like, closer than before close. And even closer than that. Also, you've been super secretive too. What's really going on?"

"Okay..." Beca hangs her head. "You caught us... Chloe and I are-" she doesn't have time to finish that sentence because Amy cuts her off.

"PLANNING A TRIP TO THE BAHAMAS FOR MY BIRTHDAY IN 2 WEEKS! AWWWW YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!" Fat Amy squeals.

"No, Amy that's not wha-" Beca starts, but is cut off again.

"AWWWWW!" Amy says running over and giving Beca a giant bear hug. "I _LOVE_ YOU GUYS! YOU'RE THE BEST!" She then runs out of the room chanting 'BAHAMAS! BAHAMA! BAHAMA! BAHAMAS!'

Beca rushes over to Chloe's side and viciously shakes her awake. "CHLOE! CHLOE! CHLOE! WAKE UP!" she shouts.

"Is someone dying?" Chloe asks gruffly shaking herself awake.

Beca nods meekly. "We will be dying if we don't get a trip to the Bahamas in less than 2 weeks." Beca flinches away automatically preparing for a verbal beat down. When no sound comes, she turns to look at Chloe and finds he with wide eyes and a mouth agape as though she had just seen a ghost.

* * *

Pacing the floor, Chloe looks frantic. " _HOW_ BECS? _HOW_ DID THIS HAPPEN?" she questions.

"Um, Amy came in here and started asking about why we were being so secretive and close. I was about to tell her _why_ and then she jumped to the conclusion that we were going to the Bahamas for her birthday. I tried to tell her that she was wrong, but she was so excited and she just left without listening to me!" Beca admits with her nose buried in her computer looking for last minute flights to the Bahamas.

"UGH! What the fuck did I do to deserve this?" Chloe says pacing faster.

Beca walks to the door, closes it, then walks back to Chloe. She tenderly takes each of Chloe's hands in her own and temporarily stops her. She takes Chloe's face in hers and says in the softest voice possible, "Calm down Chlo. We will figure this out, its not the end of the world. It's just a couple of plane tickets. Just calm down okay?" She searches deep behind Chloe's shining blue eyes for the real source of all the emotion.

Chloe turns her head, moves Beca's hands away, and nods slowly. "Okay," she replies.

Beca takes Chloe's head back in her hands and kisses her forehead lovingly. "Hey, Chlo, look at me," she pleads. Chloe moves her eyes upward to meet Beca's once more. "I love you Chloe Beale. So much," Beca says. It sounds more lie a plea than a statement.

"Yeah, I love you too," Chloe returns with a forced tight-lipped smile. She pushes Beca's hands away once more and this time turns away to leave.

"Hey Chlo, where ya going?" Beca asks.

"I'm tired. I'm just gonna go to bed," Chloe replies halfheartedly.

"I love you," Beca says once more.

"Then do something about that Becs." Chloe sighs, "I dont know how much more waiting I can do." She then promptly walks out of the room.

Beca sighs and flops down on the couch, head in hands trying to figure out what triggered CHloe. Deciding what she needs to do, she closes her laptop and lies there for what seems like an eternity.


End file.
